It is known to produce laser diodes comprising semiconductor layers, wherein the laser diodes comprise a gain-guided waveguide structure or an index-guided waveguide structure. A so-called bell contact comprising a layer structure comprising titanium, platinum and gold is used for an electrical contacting of the laser diodes. The titanium layer is deposited on a semiconductor layer and serves as an adhesion layer. Platinum is deposited onto the titanium layer as a diffusion barrier, followed by gold. For a further electrical contacting, a solder may be applied on the gold layer.
The laser diodes are configured to emit electromagnetic radiation via an emission side in an emission angle range. The emission angle range is delimited in a lateral plane arranged parallel to the plane of the active zone, and in a vertical plane configured perpendicularly to the plane of the active zone.
There is therefore a need to provide a laser diode and a method of producing a laser diode in which the lateral angle range for the emission of the electromagnetic radiation comprises a defined size and comprises in particular a small lateral angle range.